1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device, a method and a program for inspecting micro structure, such as MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems).
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, MEMS which are devices where various functions, such as mechanical, electronic, optical and chemical functions, are integrated, particularly using a semiconductor microscopic processing or the like, have drawn attention. In accordance with MEMS technologies that have been put into practice so far, MEMS devices have been mounted as various types of sensors for, for example, automobiles and medical purposes, on micro sensors such as acceleration sensors, pressure sensors, air flow sensors, and the like. In addition, such MEMS technologies have been adopted in an inkjet printer head, and thereby, an increase in the number of nozzles for spewing an ink and precise spewing of an ink have become possible, making it possible to achieve an increase in the quality of pictures and an increase in the speed of printing. Furthermore, a micro mirror array or the like that is used in a reflection type projector is also known as a general MEMS device.
In addition, a variety of sensors and actuators will be developed by utilizing MEMS technologies in the future, and thereby, it is expected that application to optical communications and mobile apparatuses, application to peripheral apparatuses of computers, and application to biotechnological analysis and power sources for portable apparatuses will broaden. A variety of MEMS technologies are introduced in Technology Research Report Number 3 (issued by the Manufacturing Industry Bureau Industrial Machinery Section of the Ministry of Economy, Trade and Industry, Technology Environment Bureau Technology Research Division, on Mar. 28, 2003) under the agenda of state of the art and problems concerning MEMS.
Meanwhile, a system for appropriately inspecting MEMS devices are becoming more and more important, because of the micro structure thereof, as MEMS devices develop. Though the property of devices have been evaluated by rotating the devices after packaging or by using means such as vibration according to the prior art, it will become possible to increase the yield and reduce the manufacturing cost by detecting defects as a result of appropriate inspection carried out in the initial step, where the devices are in the state of wafers, after the application of a microscopic processing.
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 05-034371, an inspection system for detecting the resistance value of an acceleration sensor that changes by blowing air against the acceleration sensor formed on a wafer, and thereby, for determining the property of the acceleration sensor, has been proposed as an example.
In general, a structure having a microscopic moveable part, such as an acceleration sensor, is a device of which the response property change in accordance with a microscopic movement. Accordingly, it is necessary to carry out inspection with high precision, in order to evaluate these property. Though the property of an acceleration sensor must be evaluated by carrying out microscopic adjustment, even in the case where a device is changed by blowing air to the device as shown in the above-described gazette, it is extremely difficult to carry out inspection with high precision by controlling the amount of gas flow, and at the same time uniformly blowing a gas against the device, and a complex, expensive tester must be provided, even when such inspection is implemented.